It is known for furniture systems to be made up from modular basic components. United Shoe Machines, USM-Haller, markets a furniture system in which substantially cuboidal connecting elements can hold connecting rods and the basic frame structure which is produced thereby and which is of a rectangular configuration then accommodates shelf members and the like. A disadvantage with that system is the predetermined, rigid arrangement of rectangular configuration, as well as the fact that it is impossible to afford flexible working environments with different working or useful surfaces which are for example of a non-rectangular configuration.
Wooden shelf arrangements are also known with ladder-like intermediate members for carrying shelf components. Those systems also suffer from a lack of flexibility in terms of the configuration of the working position and frequently they also suffer from their external appearance not being of high quality.